Reunion
by BridleOfTime
Summary: Amon était l'une des rares personnes qui ne haïssaient pas Juzo : il le voyait comme un enfant, comme une victime... Il le respectait pour sa force, aussi bien physique que mentale, et pour son passé. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Mais désormais, Amon est une goule et Juzo est un inspecteur. Alors lorsqu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau, il n'a pas honte de l'admettre : il tremble.


« Eh bien, quelle surprise ! »

Les muscles d'Amon se crispent alors que la voix retentit dans le bâtiment désaffecté. Il connaît ce timbre, ça va faire plusieurs années qu'il ne l'a pas entendu, mais il s'en souvient comme si la dernière interaction qu'il avait eu avec son propriétaire datait d'à peine quelques heures. Une voix légère, chantante et mélodieuse, qui pourrait appartenir à une femme sans problème, bien que la personne qui vienne de lui parler soit un homme.

Sans un mot, Amon se retourne pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il n'aime pas la situation. Il est bloqué entre quatre murs, assez épais pour qu'il ait du mal à les traverser, et la seule porte se trouve derrière le propriétaire de la voix. Il pourrait se battre. Oh oui, il pourrait. Il n'est pas faible, il est même l'une des personnes les plus puissantes sur cette planète, mais il sait d'avance que face à cet ennemi là, même lui n'a aucune chance.

La silhouette est petite, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante, pour dire vrai, elle semble encore plus petite comparée à lui. Ses cheveux sont noirs, tout comme ses vêtements, où seules des bretelles et des pantoufles apportent un peu de couleur. Ses yeux sont rouges, mais sont ceux d'un humain, fait assez rare en ce temps là pour être souligné. Et de la _suture artistique_ sur le cou, les bras et le visage vient terminer le tableau.

« Juzo. »

Le jeune homme lui adresse un grand sourire. La valise contenant Jason est dans sa main droite, prête à être activée. Il semble être seul. Lui aussi.

Amon le détaille un petit peu, il pourrait dire qu'il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, quelques minutes avant l'opération contre la chouette. Mais il sait combien il a changé, combien il a grandit. Il le sait parce qu'Akira lui a dit, parce que le cache-œil lui a dit, parce qu'il a entendu des rumeurs, et parce qu'il le voit dans ses yeux.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit lui dire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là à vrai dire. Est-ce que ce n'est qu'un hasard, ou est-ce que Furuta a envoyé son meilleur inspecteur pour le tuer ? Non. Ca ne doit pas être ça. Même si Juzo est plus puissant que lui, le chef du CCG ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre son inspecteur le plus fort pour une simple goule.

« Je suis désolé pour Shinohara. »

Les sourcils de l'enfant se lèvent, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Et au fond de ses grandes pupilles rouges apparait une pointe de tristesse. C'est étrange pour Amon de voir ça. De voir Juzo paraître triste, il était le premier à dire qu'il n'aurait aucun regret, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Alors le voir peiné, suite à la mention de la perte de son mentor, était assez surprenant.

« Tu n'y est pour rien Amon. »

L'inspecteur lui adresse un petit sourire. Lui aussi doit se souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans les laboratoires de Kanou, après que Centipede ait blessé Shinohara. _Je ne connais pas les regrets, alors j'irai bien_. Menteur.

«Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mort. »

Akira lui en a parlé de ça aussi. Que Juzo continuait de s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'un jour, Shinohara se réveillerait. Que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il continuait de se battre. L'espoir de retrouver son père adoptif, de pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était désolé de ne pas lui avoir dit avant. Assez triste lorsqu'on sait que personne ne se remet d'un état végétatif.

Amon essaye de se rapprocher mais la prise sur Jason se referme. C'est comme s'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, prête à exploser. Il connaît Juzo, assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à attaquer s'il se sent menacer. Compréhensible.

« Est-ce qu'Akira va bien ? »

Alors c'était pour ça. Pour ça qu'il était venu jusqu'à lui. A moins que ce ne soit réellement qu'une coïncidence. Il priait pour la deuxième hypothèse, car si Juzo réussissait à le retrouver, d'autres pourraient remonter jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à _eux_. Avec un soupir, il hoche la tête. Juzo sourit à nouveau.

« Je m'en suis voulu tu sais, lorsque j'ai appris que c'était Mutsuki qui l'avait blessée. C'est moi qui lui ai enseigné à manier les couteaux alors… »

L'inspecteur laisse un soupir passer ses lèvres. Amon sait qu'il était ami avec Akira, ils s'étaient rapprochés après la bataille contre la chouette, étant les seuls restants du groupe de six qu'ils formaient auparavant. Hoji était en Chine, Shinohara dans le coma, et lui et Takizawa déclarés morts. Forcément qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Juzo desserre sa prise sur Jason et l'électricité retombe légèrement. Il semblerait que finalement, aucun combat n'ait lieu. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait promis à Akira qu'il rentrait rapidement au lieu où ils se cachaient. Juzo recule de quelques pas.

« Le CCG va tomber. On ne peut pas survivre avec Furuta en tant que chef. »

Ce n'est pas faux. Furuta est un malade, il entraîne ses hommes vers la mort, transforme des humains en goules sans vergogne, dépense des fortunes dans des équipements au mépris des soins accordés aux blessés, torture des enfants pour créer des soldats… Certainement le plus grand monstre dans toute cette tragédie.

« Fais en sorte de ne plus être là lorsque la bataille finale commencera. Fais en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus là non plus. »

La bataille finale, celle opposant le CCG au Roi Borgne. Celle opposant les goules aux humains. Peu importe qui sortira vainqueur de ce combat, Amon sait que ce sera comme l'apothéose macabre de leur histoire. Mais il sait qu'il sera là. Il sait qu'Akira sera là. Tous les personnages de cette pièce de théâtre seront là lorsque la bataille commencera. Lorsque la tragédie se terminera.

« Parce que ça va être un bain de sang. »

Parce qu'Amon n'a jamais fui un combat.

* * *

Une rumeur dit que si on poste une review, on pourra faire un câlin à notre personnage préféré... Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais bon, autant essayer !


End file.
